Losing Lyndon
by The Royal Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: My take on how Carter got abducted. Threeshot
1. Chapter 1

It was the normal sunny day of May 5th 2000 and Elizabeth Wilson's life was perfect. She had a loving husband and 2 beautiful girls.

"Lyndon and Taylor" Elizabeth said as she watched her girls play together in the yard " I can't wait to watch them grow up"

"Neither can I darling" her husband David said as he say next to her.

All of their neighbors loved their family. Elizabeth gave the little 3 year old cuties whatever they wanted. She was always the cool mom. Even though they were 3 she could talk to her girls about anything and she knew they would listen and care. Elizabeth's phone began to ring.

"Hello" she answered.

David watched her as she had a very annoying conversation with her boss. Elizabeth sighed.

"What is it honey?" David asked

"My boss wants me at the diner ASAP and he wants me to work late" Elizabeth explained" I really wish I could spend more time with my girls like Janet said"

"Don't listen to her Liz" David reassured" you're a wonderful mom and the girls love you"

"Thanks sweetheart" Elizabeth said " Well I better go. Hey Taylor honey can you pick up that rock"

Taylor new her mom never told her to do anything so she just pretended to move it and ran back to playing.

"NOOOOO!" A little voice whined.

Elizabeth looked down to see her daughter, Lyndon, grabbing her leg.

"I don't want you to go momma" she cried

" I don't want to go either baby" Elizabeth said " but mommy has to, now both of you come gimme a hug"

Lyndon and Taylor both walked up to give there mother a hug.

"Love you more" Elizabeth said.

"Not possible" Lyndon replied

"Yes possible Elizabeth

said

"Love you most" Taylor said to both of them

"We gonna come up with a comeback for you one day" Elizabeth said

"But hey listen" Elizabeth said " mommy has a surprise waiting for you when she gets home"

"Really?!" Taylor asked excitedly

"Yep and I tell you what it is right when I get home, okay?!" Elizabeth said.

" Okay!" The twins said excitedly

"Hey mommy?" Lyndon asked can me and Taylor play outside by ourselves after you go to work?"

"Sure sweetheart" Elizabeth said happily

" Elizabeth are you sure that's a good idea" David asked

"Don't worry honey" Elizabeth reassured "nothing's going to happen to our girls"

Elizabeth got into her car and drove to work and David went inside to take a shower while the girls continued to play. Lyndon and Taylor played with there favorite ball until it rolled into the street.

"I got it!" Lyndon yelled as she ran after the ball.

Lyndon ran into the street and picked up their ball. She happened to turn around when she saw a lady standing above her looking at her. Lyndon was scared but before she could run the woman scooped her up. Taylor's back was turned until she heared her sister scream "run Taylor"! But again before Taylor could run she was picked by the back of her shirt.

Both girls began screaming and squirming and trying to escape. Taylor eventually wiggled out and started running to her house

"GET BACK HERE!" the woman yelled.

Lyndon had been under he woman's arm which mad it harder for her to get out, but she eventually escaped.

Taylor had already run back to the house and opened the door so that her sister could come inside.

"Come on Lyndon!" she yelled.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

But she wasn't. Lyndon had almost made it back but she tripped and fell on the rock Taylor was told to move. The woman caught up to her, grabbed her, and put her in her car.

"Daddy! Help!" Taylor yelled running inside.

It was too late. Once David got outside the car was already gone.

Meanwhile in the car Lyndon wanted her mommy. This lady was crazy. She kept taking about how her mom put her sister in jail and how this was revenge and that she would be her new mommy. Lyndon looked sadly out the window.

"Love you more" Lyndon whispered

She knew that she would go home one day.

Authors Note:

this is my 1st Finding Carter fic and I am so excited! I love Finding Carter it is my favorite show. I'll update soon

peace out

kay


	2. Chapter 2

1 Week Later

It had been a week since Lyndon was abducted. Elizabeth got a job working at the police station so that she could spend all of her days looking for her daughter.

"Hey Elizabeth" Kyle said "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss"

" Stop it" she whined with a desperate tone " stop talking about my daughter like she's dead. I know Lyndon is alive and she is going to come home!"

Elizabeth ran into the bathroom and began to cry. Kyle was still a little stunned at what just happened. David walked up beside Kyle.

"Don't worry Kyle" David reassured " it's nothing personal, she's just been a little shaken up all week."

"Thanks David" Kyle responded "I just want her to be okay. "

David smiled back at Kyle and thanked him for looking out for his wife, when suddenly they heard a whimper from under the table. David bent over and saw Taylor sobbing and hugging Lyndon's favorite toy, Mr. Gummy the gummy bear. David scooped her up and hugged her.

"I miss Lyndon" Taylor whined between sobs " and so does Mr. Gummy"

"Well neither of you should worry because we are going to find your sister. I'm sure of it." David comforted

"DAVID!" Elizabeth yelled and running towards him " it's Lyndon! They think they've spotted her at the froyo shop.

"Let's go" Taylor yelled

Lyndon wanted to go home. She was sitting there eating her froyo and remembering everything she could about her family. She remembered how during the winter she, Taylor, and their mother would fog up the glass and write sentences and draw picture. It was how she learned how to write. She remembered how her mother would spoil them a little quite often. She had gotten a cell phone for her 3 birthday. The fight that her mom had had with her friend Beatrix's mom always made her giggle. She loved how her mom would play a sad but soothing song called Vagabond on when she and Taylor were going to bed. She had memorized all them lyrics. She loved how her dad would chase her and Taylor around the house and how her mom would make her promise pinky swear not to touch the fresh baked cookies when she wasn't looking.

" I wanna go home" Lyndon mumbled.

"Carter" the woman who Lyndon remembered as Ms. Janet said " what's wrong?"

"My name is Lyndon" Lyndon said "and I want to go home".

"Carter, I'm your mommy and this is your home" Ms. Janet said

" No" Lyndon said " My mommy's name is Elizabeth, my daddy's name is David, and I have sister named Taylor and I want to see them!"

"Listen little girl" Ms. Janet said " you are gonna forget about those people and I'm gonna make sure of it. I'm gonna get some froyo to go and then I'm taking as far away as I want to"

Janet got up and began to make her froyo. When she was done the woman at the counter said they she had a beautiful daughter. Lyndon missed her real mother. She looked up at to teenagers fogging up the window when she got an idea.

Lyndon was finally finished. She had fogged up the window and left her family a note. Ms. Janet began to pick her up but paused when she saw several police cars and officers outside.

"Mommy!" Lyndon yelled when she saw Elizabeth.

"Shhhhh" Janet shushed.

Janet ran with Lyndon into the janitors closet and peaked at the outside.

" LYNDON!" Elizabeth yelled as she and other cops ran in.

After a few minutes of searching. No one could find Lyndon.

" Elizabeth can I talk with you?" detective Susan Sherman asked.

"Sure" Elizabeth said depressed.

"You know it has been a week" she said " maybe you need to except the fact that Lyndon is probably dead. "

" Don't you ever say that again" Elizabeth snapped " I know my daughter is not dead, because she contacted me"

"She did?" David asked "when?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She just pointed at the window. Lyndon had drawn huge letters that said "Love You More" and drew different pictures of her memories with her family. Everyone was stunned.

" Not possible" Elizabeth said tearing up.

"Yes possible" Lyndon whispered from inside the closet.

The police cleared out and Janet took Lyndon to another city but Lyndon knew she would come home one day.

**Authors Note**

**Here's chapter 2! One chapter left!**

**I'll Update Soon**

**Kayla**


	3. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**Here's the last chapter everyone**

"And that" Elizabeth explained "is how it was was losing you"

Carter and Taylor looked at their mom in shock. The three of them were out for froyo. They were doing a mommy/Elizabeth and daughter bonding time.

"Elizabeth, did I really write that?" Carter asked.

"Yep, right in that window beside us" she explained.

Carter looked over at the window and began to squint.

*FlashBack*

Carter was eating froyo with her mom and the two of them watched a 2 year old fog up the window.

"That is sooo adorable" Lori Stevens said.

"Yea it sure is" Carter agreed "hey didn't I used to do that?"

"Yep you sure did" Lori said "you were cuter though".

"Of course I was" Carter said "mom, what's your earliest memory?"

"Well" Lori began "I was seven and my sister and convinced the kids at the playground that dirt would give them super powers. They all got sick and we got suspended ."

"Oooh mom you were bad" Carter teased "hey I didn't know you have a sister

"Yea" Lori said "she was in jail for a while"

"Wow" Carter said "well I guess the cycle continues"

The two of them giggled.

"Well" Carter said "my earlier memory was remember when I was in my room and I used think the glitter on my name was sprinkles and I would lick them.

"Oh my goodness I remember that" Lori lied.

"I know right" Carter said "I used to lick the Y so much that it didn't look like there was glitter on in at all."

Carter giggled and Lori froze.

"Wait" Carter said "since when was there a Y in my name"

"Maybe you were thinking about the T" Lori suggested.

"No" Carter said "I'm pretty sure it was a Y. And I remember that I had pink bed sheets and I had my favorite stuffed animal Mr. Gummy beside my bed who smelled like Gummy Bears, and remember Taylor and I used to bite him thinking that he would taste like gummy bears too."

Lori was bug eyed, but Carter didn't seem to realize what she said.

"Oh and I remember that you used to have blonde hair and who I'm guessing was one of your old boyfriends would hold Taylor and I while you baked cookies and once they were out you would tell us not to eat them but we did anyway and you would catch us everytime."

"Oh" Lori said as she picked up her phone and pretended to look up shoes "oh look what we have here there's a sale at the shoe store"

"Oh cool lets go" Carter said.

The two of them threw their trash away and walked out.

"That was a close one" Lori thought "she almost remembered"

*End Flashback*

Carter finally stopped looking at the window and looked at Taylor who seemed sad.

"Tay what's wrong?" Cater asked.

"Cater you know" Talyor said "it's my fault you got abducted because I didn't move that rock."

"Taylor you were three it's not your fault" Carter reassured.

"Your sisters right" Elizabeth said "it was my fault"

"No it's not Elizabeth" Carter said "you were just being a good mom"

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and Carter smiled back.

"Hey so what was that surprise?" Carter asked.

"Yea what was it?" Taylor asked.

Suddenly Grant came in the door.

"Are you guys almost done cause dad and I bored I the car." He said.

"Oh come on Grant just wait" Taylor said.

"Okay" he said "but you owe me"

Grant walked back out the door and Elizabeth looked at her daughters.

"That was your surprise" Elizabeth explained.

"What was?" Talyor asked confused.

"Grant was" Elizabeth explained "I had just found out that I was pregnant"

"Really" Carter said surprised.

"Well now he can stop calling himself the replacement child" Taylor said.

"Yep" Elizabeth said "Now let's go I kinda feel bad for them having to wait in the car."

The three of them through away their trash and Taylor walked out the door. Carter turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Thanks for telling us the story mom" Carter said.

Elizabeth was shocked that Carter had just called her mom.

"Love you" Carter said

"Love you more" Elizabeth said.

"Not possible" Carter replied.

"Yes possible" Elizabeth said tearing up.

"Love you most" Taylor said from the door way

"Love you moster" Carter said.

The three of them giggled.

"You finally came up with a comeback for that" Taylor said.

"Yep" Carter said "or my name isn't Lyndon Wilson.

The three of them smiled and walked to the car.

THE END

**Authors Note**

**Thank you for all of the reviews guys they mean a lot! I'll be writing a one shot later called "Watching Taylor" and it's about Lori and Taylor. **

**C U Soon**

**Kayla**


End file.
